A Little Thing Called Fate
by Bookwormbabe81
Summary: Everything happens because of a little thing called fate….at least, in everyone else’s world it does. In the Realm of House, things are a little different. What happens when Fate decides to take the reigns? Find out by reading. And please, review!
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Thing Called Fate**

**Chapter One- The Realm of House**

**Description: Everything happens because of a little thing called fate….at least, in everyone else's world it does. In the Realm of House, things are a little different. What happens when Fate decides to take the reigns? House's life is impeached upon, and how will he handle it? Life or death, love or hate, reality or hell? Who knows? Fate.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

House walked into work in the usual way. Late, grunting about the people interaction that he will experience today. He walks into the conference room, goes to get coffee, and groans about how bad it is, like always. But when he turns to go into his office, a bright-eyed redhead is staring fiercely back at him. He limps into his office.

"Who are you? Satan? Red hair could pass as horns, and flaming green eyes that go deeper than I know."

"No, I'm not Satan. I'm Fate. My name is Morgana Hillard. But most people know me as Fate."

"Oh, well if you're Fate, I'm Santa Claus." House said, smirking.

"I'm sure you are. Now, may I inquire where I am?"

"Where you are? Oh, well you are in the Realm of House."

"The Realm of House?"

"Yes. Where everything I say is law, how I act is none of your business, and how I practice medicine, whether it be unorthodox or not, is what I do. Basically, I'm in control, what I say goes. Even if you disagree, I don't give a shit. Get the picture?"

"Yeah, I do. But there is one thing."

"What?" House groaned.

"I'm about to change all that."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I'm Fate, and since you've had control over your own life for as long as you have been alive…I am taking the reigns. You've had freedom for too long, and now you get to feel what it's like for someone else to run your life. Kind of like what you do to Cameron, Chase, Foreman…basically everyone around you. I will be watching…so look out. Fate is in town and ready to wreck some havoc in this Realm of House." Morgana said. And in a flash of green light, she was gone. But her laughter remained, surrounding House for a few minutes. Then, he shrugged and went to bother his ducklings.

"That was weird…but I doubt Fate, Morgana, whoever she is really has any control over my life. It's my life, only I have control over it." He mumbled to himself while entering the conference room. While staring at his ducklings drinking coffee, he had his inner thoughts.

"Though, Morgana was pretty….with that flaming and wavy red hair. And bright green eyes, like fresh moss….she had a great figure too. Curvy with a volumous chest….and that dress…green like her eyes, and it fit her perfectly…maybe I can take advantage of her…" He thought to himself. But then, his attention was drawn to the fact that his team was staring at him with a look of disbelief on their faces.

"What? What?" He asked.

"House, if we wanted a show, we would have asked." Chase said, stifling a giggle. With that statement, House looked down and noticed he was butt naked from the waist down. He immediately turned around and went into his office, shutting the blinds.

"I swear I walked out of my house, let alone into this office with my clothes on." He muttered to himself. "Now what am I to do?" At that moment, he spotted a pair of boxers and jeans on a chair.

"What the hell?" He asked himself, then just shrugged and put them on. He then went back out to his ducklings. From there, the day proceeded to get worse.

"Cuddy!" House called. She turned around. She's wearing a gorgeous blue dress that fits her figure snugly and reveals her chest.

"What is this about me doing a lecture?"

"Yes. Professor Dillamond is sick. I'm having you cover for him."

"I will not do it."

"You will, unless you want to be spending the next month doing clinic duty." Then, she dropped a folder she was holding and bent down to pick it up. He could stare directly down her chest. As she stood up again, she got a disgusted look on her face.

"House, that is just disgusting." She said, and walked away. He looked down and saw a huge wet spot in the groin of his pants.

"Oh my god. I didn't just…oh, I did." He said, and hurried to the bathroom. When Chase found him, he was only in his boxers, holding his pants under a hand drier.

"House, the patient is still-" He stopped when he saw what House was doing and stifled a giggle.

"Alright, laugh."

"Are you having a bad day, House?" He asked, sneering.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for caring."

"I don't. I find it very entertaining."

"Well, it is not funny."

"Okay." Chase said, still chuckling.

"So, about the patient?" And Chase launched into this tirade about how the patient is getting worse.

House noticed his pants were dry, and put them on. Then, abruptly stopped Chase.

"You have just wasted valuable minutes of my time. You three deal with it and I'll help when I get back. I have a lecture to teach." And limped out.

During the lecture, he tripped over his cane, his jeans snagged on a corner of the podium, and they, along with his boxers, were yanked down. He then mooned the entire lecture hall. By the time the end of the day came around, House was pissed. He shut himself in his office with the blinds shut. Then, there was a flash of green light and Morgana was in his office, sitting on his desk.

"Enjoying your day?" She asked, grinning. He looked up at her.

"Why yes, thank you. Other than being half naked in front of my team and mooning an entire lecture hall, I'm great." He mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun. I intend to cause more damage than that tomorrow. Much worse than your embarrassing erection in front of Cuddy." She said. With that, Cuddy opened the door, and House tried to prevent it, but it happened again, none the less. It's the damn dress she's wearing.

"Oh, House. That's disgusting, yet again. You need to get laid." She said, leaving while shaking her head. Morgana was just laughing. Clearly, Cuddy couldn't see her.

"Oh, you think it's funny?"

"Yes, actually, I do. Because I'm the one that's been doing all those things to you."

"You…you….damn you, Morgana." He said.

"Oh, there's no use being mean to me, Greg. Things will only get worse from here for the next month." She said, smirking.

"Next mon….month?" He stuttered out.

"Yes, next month. I'm controlling your life for one blissful month. Good night, House! Sleep tight!" She said, smiling. And with a pop, she was gone.

"Wait…wait…oh, never mind."

"This can't be happening. I'll wake up soon and this will all be a dream." House said all the way home and just before he fell asleep.

"It will all be a dream tomorrow…a dream, a dream." He said. Little did he know that Morgana was sitting, watching him.

"Oh, am I going to have fun tomorrow!" She whispered to herself, rubbing her hands together and grinning evilly. Then, without a sound, she was gone.


	2. Notes

**Author's Note:**

**I know that you are probably thinking "this isn't a new chapter? What is she thinking?" Well, I just wanted to tell all my readers that I am fastidiously working on a new chapter, for all of my stories. I've just been really busy lately, and every time I got started, a mental block came, or I was called away to do something. So, I am deeply sorry, and I hope to have at least one chapter up per story by later tonight. Look for them and review when I do get a new chapter up!**

**-Kay**


	3. Update

Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love**

_**Update**_

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in…awhile. I am deeply sorry. But this bloody thing just won't write itself, and I'm struggling a lot with it right now. I've tried to sit and type it up, but ended up staring at a blank document for thirty minutes.

I'm trying to tackle _Bleeding Love_ and _Ephemeral Moments_. Bear with me, guys, if you're reading those. If not, consider checking them out.

So, I'm hoping, once I get a one shot (or a couple chapter shot) out of the way, I'll be able to tackle both of those previously mentioned projects, do another short one shot, and then tackle two of the following: _Interlocked, A Never Ending Spiral, _or_ A Little Thing Called Fate. _I'm leaning towards _Interlocked _and _ANES_, though. I think I may have to give up on ALTCF. Sorry. Unless someone wants to take over it for me? If so, message me telling me so and I'll happily hand it over to you.

So, I apologize, but I'm trying. I don't have much time left, a little over a month before school starts again. And starting in August, I'll be getting progressively busier. Which will mean fewer updates. I hope I haven't lost any readers. If I have, they shall be sorely missed.

Thank you for your patience if you're still with me. And I'm trying, I really am!

xxxx

Kay


End file.
